Tea
by terrified
Summary: A [silly and random] one-shot. Molly gets interviewed by a magazine and Sherlock is not too pleased with a few of her answers.


_**A/N: **_So instead of sleeping early to prep for an early work day tomorrow, I've written another bit of Sherlolly. Where the first one was inspired by my hatred of rain, this one is inspired by that Elle UK article BC was in. In this one-shot however, it's Molly that gets interviewed, and a certain detective isn't too pleased with her answers… It's a whole bunch of silly nonsense, really, so forgive me! I just needed a bit of fluff, humour and a hint of naughtiness ;) It's not a great title either, but, oh well, hope you'll still enjoy it somehow. :) xx__

* * *

><p><strong>Tea<strong>

Molly could not believe it, but Sherlock was _pouting_.

Yes, he was definitely pouting. He hid behind his microscope and changed the slides, not saying a word to her.

"Is this about the…"  
>"Article. Yes." he said, not lifting his gaze.<br>"Well, I'd told you about it," Molly said, walking casually to her end of the bench and setting her files down.  
>"Yes, a popular women's magazine wanted to interview you for their series, <em>Our Ladies in Unusual Trades<em>, though I fail to see what's so unusual about yours. It's almost offensive…"  
>"That makes you and I both…" Molly said with a smile.<br>"Then why did you agree to do it?" he asked, looking up at last. "If they were going to ask you such inane questions, you should have simply packed up and wa— "  
>"It was all in the name of fun, Sherlock," she interrupted, moving to stand beside him.<p>

When Molly appeared at his side, Sherlock refused to look at her and returned to studying (an empty) slide, pretending to look occupied. Molly shook her head and smirked to herself. Not moving from her spot, she merely reached for the correct slide he had wanted and replaced it for him.

"Thank you," he mumbled.  
>"You're welcome." she replied.<p>

Sherlock turned at the knobs on the microscope, but Molly could see he was turning it in the wrong direction. There was a twitch in his lip, as though he were itching to say something. Molly was right about the twitch.

"Question 15," he said, suddenly.  
>"I'm sorry?" she asked, her eyes not leaving him once.<br>"Question 15, on your interview," he said, looking up at her at last.  
>"Oh."<br>"Oh?" Sherlock remarked, "Is that really your response?"

There was a small chuckle that left Molly's lips.

"_How_ could I have possibly answered that wrong?" she asked, raising her hands to make imaginary quotation marks at the word _wrong_.  
>"<em>Describe your current crush<em>, says the magazine," Sherlock recited, obviously having memorised it, "_Oh, I haven't got one. Haven't had one in ages_, says Molly Hooper."

There was a sigh as Molly brought one hand up to her forehead. After a quiet chuckle to herself, she looked up and turned to see if there was anyone else in the lab with them. When she ascertained that they were alone, she took a step closer to Sherlock, brought two hands up to his face and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Sherlock Holmes, you are _no_ crush," she whispered, "You haven't been a crush for a long time."

There was that twitch in his lip again, but this time, it was to suppress a satisfied grin.

"That is…satisfactory," he remarked, automatically moving forward as Molly leaned in to kiss him again.  
>"Satisfactory?" she asked, with a laugh, "What else has got your detective's pants in a twist?"<br>"Question 20."  
>"The last question?"<br>"Yes, the last question."  
>"<em>What is the one thing you can't live without?<em>," the detective rattled off without hesitation.  
>"A good cup of tea in the morning," Molly answered, without any hesitation either.<br>"So, I rank _below_ a cup of tea in the morning?" asked the detective, staring at her with both the naivety of a child and the jealousy of a man.

Molly did not know whether to laugh or cry, whether to be amused or exasperated. Failing to find a dominant emotion, she simply wrapped her arms around the detective she loved and kissed him squarely on the lips.

"Are you still upset?" Molly whispered, trying not to laugh.  
>"No. Never said I was." he lied.<br>"What if I told you that I had a different answer, one that I couldn't tell the magazine?" she teased softly.  
>"Go on," he said, snaking his arms around her at last.<br>"I mean, how could I possibly tell them what happens _before _I get that cup of tea in the morning…"

It was his turn to grab her and kiss her. His arms, which had already circled around, crushed her to him as he quite literally devoured her. When he was satisfied, their mouths parted as they both tried very hard not to give away their rather ragged breathing.

"Feeling better?" she asked, smiling at him.  
>"Hmm, well…"<br>"Hmm, well, _what_?" Molly said with a smirk.  
>"I think these slides can wait," he said, getting out from his chair, "Blood cells <em>can<em> be boring sometimes…"  
>"Who'd have ever thought you would say something like that?" Molly remarked with a grin.<br>"Molly Hooper…"  
>"Yes, Sherlock Holmes?"<br>"Fancy a cup of tea?" he asked, reaching for his coat and shrugging it on.

Molly glanced at her watch and looked up at him, raising a single eyebrow.

"It's not time for tea yet," she replied, biting her lip and moving to grab a clipboard with her day's tasks.

With a laugh that sounded more like a scoff, Sherlock strode towards Molly and promptly removed the clipboard from her hands.

"It's _always_ time for tea. And I suppose, I can't live without it either." he said, with a wink.

The great consulting detective then strolled out of the lab, pushing both doors open as he made his ostentatious exit. Molly's mouth was slightly agape as she watched him go.

"The bastard…" she muttered, as she raced after him, pulling her lab coat off and fighting the prickly rush of heat that now raced through her veins.

**END**


End file.
